mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Topper
is one of the Broodals that can be fought in Super Mario Odyssey. Appearance He is squat and round and wears a green suit and yellow bow tie, as well as a green top hat with a spiked ring. Under his hat is a small purple pompadour. Personality Even though he is their smallest member, Topper is the Broodals's leader. His Dark Side's Kingdom Brochure bio refers to him as Topper, Client Relations, and his motto is "Poise under pressure." He also seems to enjoy using his hats as weapons, as seen by their inclusion in his battles as well as his bio mentioning them. His bio also states that he is scary when he seems to be mostly hat. Battle Cap Kingdom He is fought for the first time in Bonneton when Mario makes his way to the top of Top-Hat Tower. Before the battle, he introduces his gang and states that his contract involved beating Mario. In battle, Topper stacks two copies of his hat atop his regular one before skipping towards Mario. Mario must knock off his hats using Cappy to damage him; once knocked off, the hat will slide around spinning like a Koopa Shell, and can be hit for one heart each. He can also spin along the ground level with the hats on his head. Once all the hats are removed, Topper will be stunned, and Mario must attack the top of his head. After this, Topper will hide in one of his hats, and all three will bounce around like shells. At this point, Mario must hit the hat he is in to stop him, with the other hats again providing hearts. From here, the attack pattern starts over, with the exception that Topper now panics and runs instead of sitting stunned when his head is exposed. After he is hit at this point, Topper is defeated and falls to the ground in a daze. Bowser's Kingdom He is fought for the second time in the Bowser's Kingdom in the battle. In this fight, he uses several hats instead of just two, runs away in panic when all the hats are knocked off, and must be stomped three times. Dark Side He is fought for the final time at the Rabbit Ridge tower in the dark area of the Moon Kingdom. He addresses Mario by stating that, even though Mario stopped Bowser from marrying Peach, Topper himself still has to deal with them. His strategy is the same as in Bowser's Kingdom. After Topper goes down, Hariet comes next. Dark Side Brochure Information Topper, Client Relations Poise under pressure. Responsible for client relations on behalf of the Broodals' wedding-planning firm, Topper is usually found on-site, troubleshooting. You can tell how serious he is about a battle by the number of hats he has stacked up on his head; he doesn't tap into his full hat reserves except for the most dangerous opponents. So if you square off with him and he seems to be mostly hat, you should feel honored...and afraid. Trivia * Topper seems to have a Bronx accent, starting lots of words with the letter 'd' and pronouncing words like 'the' 'da' and 'with a' 'widda. * Topper is the only Broodal with two phases during at least one of his fights. This is in the Cap Kingdom when Mario faces him on top of Top Hat Tower. Gallery Big Broodal Battle.png|Topper in Bowser's Kingdom. fr:Topper es:Topper de:Topper it:Topper Category:Broodals Category:Bosses in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Rabbits Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses